


FRAGILE: HANDLE WITH CARE

by 1AMEgo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Small Town, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Depressed Shiro (Voltron), Keith has schizophrenia, Mental disorders can not be cured with love, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Shiro (Voltron) is a Mess, Slow Build, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-05-31 00:18:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15107804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1AMEgo/pseuds/1AMEgo
Summary: There's a lot I don't know. Things like how highlighters are made or how old the stars are. How to help myself. Those are things I can learn, though. Those are things I can find out with a click of a button or the opening of a book. Because they are facts. What I don't know and what I can't find and what I can't learn are the things that end up truly mattering. Things like what went on inside Keith's head, for example.In other words, Lance moves back home, his role model is away from the spotlight, Keith is crazy, Pidge has emotions, Hunk tries to help everyone and Allura is trying to fix things.





	1. Chapter 1

There's a lot I don't know. Things like how highlighters are made or how old the stars are. How to help myself. Those are things I can learn, though. Those are things I can find out with a click of a button or the opening of a book. Because they are facts. What I don't know and what I can't find and what I can't learn are the things that end up truly mattering. Things like what went on inside Keith's head, for example.

 

I made sure the stereo was the first thing I hooked up, even when there wasn’t anything to put it on. The floor will do. The blasting music has turned into a warning over the years. I only did it when I wanted to be alone, or the yelling between my parents got too loud. And with it happening so often, it quickly became a way to ward off people. So here I am, nodding my head along to some song that I don't even enjoy as I scold myself for being an idiot. Why did I think it was a good idea to just toss my clothes in the moving box? Now I have to deal with folding them when I could have just kept them neat to begin with. You suck past me.

I dump out all the clothes into a heap on my bed. Colors mostly consisting of blue and grey form a small pile on the black sheets, the smell of sand and salt stronger now that they have been brought out. I bring a wrinkled shirt to my nose, pressing my face against the worn fabric to get the last of the scent of Cuba. Of shoving Veronica into the ocean when we first arrived. Excited and chasing each other on the sunset painted sand while my mother stood with our bags and a smile by the cab we practically leapt out of. Of the tire swing in front of the white paint chipped house. Of the last time I let the waves submerge me into blue.

It may not have been home, but it’s where I spent the last four years, ever since I was twelve. Five years, if you count the year I had as a baby there. Otherwise, this was my home. Here in Short, where I was raised. In this exact same house. Where no sand was hidden away in the cracks, where the wind wasn’t salty and where my father wasn’t.

I’m back _exactly_ where I started.

Except now it's filled with two more people than how we left it. Marco and Luis, who are going to be lucky enough to be raised their whole life and never meeting their douche of a father. Sadly Veronica and I couldn't escape that part. It's not all bad, though. We did manage to leave without him trying for custody over the unborn twins. Which makes him even more of an irresponsible asshole, but I'm happy nothing less. 

The door to my room swings open. I groan before turning around, understandably upset my music didn’t do the one thing I wanted.

“You can't just hole up in your room all day,” Veronica tells me. She’s leaning against the door frame with her hand placed on the doorknob, eyes skimming over what I’ve unpacked so far. “You have to come help set up the nursery.”

“I thought that was the whole reason you decided to skip college this year? So _you_ could do this stuff while I focus on school.” I argue playfully, still hoping to get out of it. I only have two more years of high school left, meaning I also only have two years left to get a scholarship for the Galaxy Garrison. Veronica finished school last year and decided to wait a year for applying so she could help mom with the babies, and just to stay with us in Short to be a family again.

She gives me a look, “Lance.”

“Veronica.”

“Mis hijos! I sure hope you aren't arguing in there!” My mom yells from the nursery. Her voice is a mixture of accusatory and playful. Meaning get our asses over there or run before she kicks them. I begrudgingly follow a smug Veronica to what once used to be her room.

* * *

 

By the time we are done setting up the cribs, it had turned dark. Cardboard and the paper instructions were strewn over the floor. An empty pizza box sat in the corner with three plastic cups next to it. The room was dim, all the light coming from the open window that the street light shone into and the corner lamp. It was a nice and calm, Veronica and my mother quietly working on their own tasks. If I tried really hard, I could almost imagine the waves pounding against the shore. In Cuba, we didn’t live on the beach. A few blocks away, actually, but on nice nights we took a tent and would camp right there on the beach. Just me, Veronica and my mom. My father came once but quickly decided that it wasn’t for him. _Thank God._

Veronica was painting small waves on one of the cribs, and my mom was sitting in the rocking chair cutting tags off blankets and sheets. We couldn’t afford to make the nursery themed, but Veronica insisted on making the room somewhat unique. It used to be her room, and she would be sleeping in it until the twins were born. We are still trying to figure out what’s going to happen after that.

My mom breaks the silence with a sigh, setting down the blankets in the nearest crib. “I’m going to bed, buenas noches,” She gets up, running a hand through my hair as she leaves.

“Goodnight.” Veronica and I call out softly as her bedroom door closes. We were lucky to have all the big furniture in here in one day. Not like we had much. We got here early just so we(the movers) were able to accomplish that. Beds included.

“Alright, get out of here, I’m going to collapse,” Veronica says in exhaust, setting down the paintbrush. I get up from my position on the floor, not bothering to put away the half put together mobile I was working on.

“Take the trash out also, thank you,” She sings as she walks to the bathroom with her toothbrush. I groan.

The night is warm, enough to prove it's still summer but not enough to hold back the tiniest drag of wind. I haul my way down the driveway, holding two large cardboard boxes I would have gone crazy over as a child. Turning these into spaceships was my go-to as a kid. I would sit on the kitchen floor surrounded by glue, tape, and markers while Veronica did anything involving scissors. Then once it was finished, I’d set myself into it at the top of the stairs and tip it forward just enough to start the slide down. My fun was quickly put to an end after I broke my arm when I was six. I stop, looking down at the boxes in my hands. Maybe I still-

“Need help?”

“Holy shit-” I whip around, almost smacking _Katie Holt_ in the face as I do. Luckily she steps back just in time, barely dodging my flailing limbs. I grab at my chest, wheezing out a breath and trying to get my heartbeat to slow.

“You can't just do that to a guy, I've been gone for four years and this is the welcome I get?” I barely manage to get out. Katie blinks, then raises her eyebrows.

“I see you didn’t change-”

“Oh just give me a hug already you gremlin!” I interrupt, jumping forward to wrap my arms around her. She laughs happily, hugging me back and squeezing tightly.

“Jesus I've missed you,” I tell her quietly, my mouth pressed into her hair. She pulls away,

“Did you miss me or my dog?” She teases, running a hand through her hair to flatten it.

“Rover, definitely Rover,” I say quietly as I take in her appearance. She would be fifteen now, one year younger than me, and four years can do a lot to a person. Her hair was short and messy, nothing like she had when she was eleven. Well, I guess it was still a mess then. Large glasses sat on her nose and the green braces she last had were gone. And of course she looked older, less of a baby face with the same mischievous eyes. One thing that didn't change much was her height.

“You're certainly older but I see your height didn't get the memo- _ow-_ you did not have to hit me,” I pout, running my hand over the red mark on my arm dejectedly. She rolls her eyes,

“So need help or what?”

When we were finished stuffing the cardboard into the recycling can, we moved to the steps of my house just to talk. About Short, life and everything we’ve been up to.

“And...now you’re back? And...just like that, my annoying neighbor once more?” Katie questions slowly, trying to keep up with my quick rundown of the last four years. I’m happy that we never actually got around to selling the house. When we left for Cuba it was all very fast, and my mother gave her sister the keys to rent out the home. We didn’t have time to sell it.

“Crazy, right?” I didn’t tell her everything, not everything has to be known yet. Just the basics. She nods in agreement.

Headlights flood the road as the sound of a car breaks the noise of rustling trees. Pidge sits up, pulling her phone from her pocket and turning it on. 12:32, the front screen reads.

“Shit,” Pidge curses as she shoves it back into her pocket.

“Katie?” I question her odd behavior. The car slows down before pulling over on the curb in front of her house.

Katie stands up and brushes off her jeans, “Pidge, Lance, _Pidge_. Four years won’t change your best friend status. Especially considering the only other friends I have is Hunk and K-”

The car door slams and Matt steps out onto the sidewalk. He’s dressed in an officers suit and holding a black case. He starts walking towards us. It takes me a second to recognize the suit of one from the Galaxy Garrison.

“Why aren’t you home-Lance McClain?!”

Pidge groans, “Don’t say his name like that, it makes you sound old.”

“And makes me feel like I’ve been gone forever,” I laugh, walking down the steps after Pidge. Since Pidge and I were constantly over at each other's houses as kids, I knew Matt pretty well at the time. He hadn’t changed much, filled out a bit and his hair was appropriately cut for the military. I almost didn’t even see the scar on the side of his face. Where did that come from?

“Galaxy Garrison officer,” I whistle, forgetting the scar quickly and looking over the uniform, “I’m jealous.”

He grins proudly, “If I remember correctly, you wanted to join also?”

“I feel like Pidge and I have nailed that into your brain.”

“I hear about it enough-” Pidge slams her foot onto Matt’s, “These are dress shoes!” He hisses, trying not to shout at the dead of night.

“So sorry, I’m just _so_ tired.”

He glares down at her ‘innocent’ face, “Then let’s get you home.”

“Fine. See you tomorrow Lance.”

“‘Night,” I call back. They don’t make it far before Pidge stops,

“Oh, wait, before I go,” Pidge turns around, whipping out her phone from her pocket and pressing a few buttons before tossing it to me. I catch it while Matt screeches Pidge’s name in disapproval. I see the contact under my name, smile, and type in my phone number.

“-it’s lifeproof, Matt! The phone can handle more than you certainly can-” Pidge argues in relation to the scolding. I toss it back to her, against Matt’s dismay, and she catches it easily.

“Thanks,” I say softly. She shrugs,

“Happy to have you back.”

And with a nod from Matt, they depart, walking across the lawn to their house, bickering as they do. I head inside, opening the door slowly so I didn’t wake anyone up. It’s been a long few weeks, rest is needed. I do the same to close it and wince when I set the lock in place. The sound dissipates in silence. I slide off my shoes, leaving them by the door. The house is dark, and the only outline of the staircase is from the street light outside. I make my way over and tip-toe up the stairs, suddenly thankful they are carpet. I don’t waste any time getting to my room and undressing down to my boxers before slipping into the cool sheets.

It’s the first time I’ve been in my bed since Cuba, and the best I’ve felt since _that_ night happened. I wasn’t surprised to see that Pidge was still living next door, but with everything going on her and Hunk didn’t even cross my mind. It’s not like I had many new friends in Cuba but sadly memories from here have been replaced. Cuba has those four years.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to update every Friday or Saturday. This is my first public work and I would love to hear feedback! Constructive criticism would be great if you see an area that needs improvement. I do plan on making chapters longer but sadly I'm terrible at introductions. Thanks for reading! (Also I failed my second year of Spanish so Google Translate it is)


	2. Chapter 2

**August 15th**

“I hate you,” I grumble as I open the door to Pidge. The sun shines in blindingly, and I have to squint to see her. She stands there, arms crossed and smiling smugly in a green tank top and jean shorts. Dressed for the hot weather.

“Took ya’ long enough. Come on, Hunk is waiting for us.” Pidge urges. I reluctantly close the door behind me, following as she jumps down the steps. I didn’t bother to ask where we were going, my guess(and hope) was the small cafe by the neighborhood grocery store, not a far walk. My only detail was Pidge’s text, ‘get the hell up and let's go get breakfast, hunk is meeting us there’. It’s been about eight hours and she has already abused my number. Spamming me until I woke up from the notification noise going off. I wouldn’t have expected any less. 

Pidge and I talk easily as we walk, picking up right where we left off from four years ago. In the light of day all questions and uncertainty has washed away. We approach lighter topics. She tells me about Matt’s job as head of the science department, Hunk’s girlfriend Shay(which I fist pump the air about,  _ it’s about time _ ), and how her computer was confiscated by the military police in the Galaxy Garrison base. There was a very small one here in Short on the outskirts of town, where Matt worked. It was mostly used for studying space since there were pretty clear skies here. Being a small town in the middle of nowhere with only one strip mall and two schools got you that. The Galaxy Garrison training center was another state over, Arizona, in the desert. That’s the place I wanted to go.

“-it’s not like I went through the files that said classified! I just bypassed the password to get in the  _ computer  _ and opened any file that wasn’t locked! It’s like everyone there has a stick up their ass I swear.”

“You’re lucky you didn’t end up in jail!” I sputter. She waves her hand in a dismissive manner. Pidge has always been too smart for her own good. It doesn’t help she comes from a family of literal geniuses who are in a constant competition. And at first her mom might seem like the only normal one, but get to know her and she will cook your science fair project to get the point across that I could do better than a potato battery. I was in  _ second grade.  _

“I was 13. They just gave me a smack on the wrist after taking away my fucking  _ computer-” _

I let her drone on for another few minutes as we finished the walk to the cafe. When we leave the neighborhood and end up walking through the grocery store parking lot I know I’m right about where we were going. It was locally owned, but there was two in Short because it was quite the popular place. The cafe was called ‘Just Short of Heaven’ but most people called it Heaven. I feel like everyone who lives here has their own little Short joke. Mine is ‘just Short of nothing’. 

As we got closer I could see it wasn’t very busy. Of course, it wasn’t, who wanted to be out this early willingly. There was only two people in line and a few people scattered among the tables. I spot Hunk on one of the outside tables, head buried in a thick book. God, I’m friends with such nerds. 

“Hunk!” I yell excitedly, waving my arm in the air. He looks up and around, smiling widely as soon as he sees me. He drops the book down on the table as I run over, standing up to greet me. 

“Lance!” He holds his arms out for a hug, which I accept. Hunk is very fond of physical contact, so when we hug he holds me longer. And due to the four-year absence, we tag on another minute. 

“Oh come on, he’s back, Hunk. Stop hugging him like he’s gonna leave again,” Pidge laughs nervously, asking the silent question of,  _ ‘right?’ _ . I reach out, grabbing her arm and yanking her in. She groans but doesn’t pull away. 

“Never thought I would see you again,” I admit as we all pull away. Hunk smiles brightly, 

“I knew you would come back somehow.”

We head inside Heaven, getting breakfast and various drink orders. Pidge orders the drink with the most caffeine. It really shouldn’t surprise me, but after Hunk tells me it’s a normal occurrence I have to say something. So while we wait for our orders I proceed to explain all the negative effects of caffeine. It includes her height, which I get punched for. 

We had gotten our food quickly, as there was no one else really here and the workers all too tired to make small talk. We head back outside, knowing we would probably disturb the peaceful and tired atmosphere surrounding the customers inside. The lights in the grocery store flick on and the town slowly begins to wake as cars drive by more frequently. 

“Heard you got yourself a girlfriend,” I bring up as we sit down. Hunk blushes, taking a bite of his food and chewing thoughtfully before answering,

“Yeah, we got together last year after she asked me to homecoming.” Hunk looks bashfully to the side like he’s reliving a fond memory. I smile, happy that he found someone he deserves. Pidge fakes a gag. Hunk rolls his eyes as he looks back to us,

“What about you? Find your one true love in Cuba?” Hunk asks. I snort, 

“There was Camila, Aleja, Gisele, Maceo-” I rattle off as I think. 

“Maceo? That’s a boy’s name,” Pidge interrupts. I send her a smile. In the mix of all the girls I’ve had the pleasure of meeting, a few boys have made their way in. Maceo had been the second boy(first boyfriend) and probably ended up being the closest thing to a relationship I had besides Gisele. The rest had never been serious, just hookups or mutual curiosity that averaged out to about a week. And while Gisele did last a few fun months we decided we were better off as friends. She ended up becoming my closest friend in Cuba next to Aleja, who lived a few doors down.

I missed them both. I felt bad for leaving them with barely a goodbye, it was desperate times. They will probably team up and kill me once they find me, though. After that, all will  _ probably  _ be forgiven. 

I push the thoughts from my mind and start to talk. 

“Did you really think lover boy Lance could only stick to one gender? I play for both teams. Switch hitter in the makin-” 

“Lance if you’re trying to tell us you’re bisexual just say it-” Pidge starts, voice deadpan.

“I’m bisexual! Beat you to it!” I shout, pointing dramatically at Pidge and knocking over my cup. Hunk fumbles trying to catch it before it can roll off the table and make a mess. Pidge lifts up her hand and I high-five her loudly. 

“Great, now I’m not the only queer kid in town.”

“You’re what?!”

 

 

“The Galaxy Garrison trio is back!” I cheer, following Pidge up the stairs up to her room. It was just us again, as Hunk had to help his mom in the bakery today for some last minute orders. I was excited how easily we fell back into our old routine. I felt bad for leaving them so quickly, I wasn’t given a lot of time to say goodbye, and came back just as quick. 

Pidge’s room was exactly the same, meaning it was a mess. Old posters hang from the wall, papers and undisclosed various objects blanketed the floor. Her bed was unmade, pale green sheets tousled and hanging over the side of the bed. On top sat a video game controller, a blue binder and a black pen that had the Galaxy Garrison logo on the side. 

Pidge didn’t seem to mind me poking around, just wandered over to her bed to clear it off and start up the gaming console.

I leave her to it, turning to the shelves I saw when I first walked in. Pictures were tapped around them and a small cactus(no doubt from Arizona) was in a small, badly painted pot. I don’t pay attention to either for too long, more interested in the handheld radios. There was five, but only four looked used and had color-coded tape on them. I can already guess Pidge has green, Hunk has yellow but was lost on the ones with red and black tape. Huh. I move my eyes down to the shelf below it. On it was some books, everything from space to engineering was stacked up in piles. Loose papers with written notes and doodles stuck out from a few of the books. I pick one up absentmindedly, flipping through the pages without reading the words. I set it down, turning to look around the rest of the room.

The only clean spot is on one half of her desk, which holds her tech equipment. Of course. The other half was piled high with empty energy drink cans, a face-down picture frame, and crumpled binder paper. 

I reach out and pick up the picture frame, having to flip it right side up before seeing the image. It’s Pidge, younger than fifteen by a year or two. She stood on the airfield of the Short Galaxy Garrison base. She was standing in between Matt, who had the scar on his cheek, and... Shiro? I narrow my eyes, scanning over the man in the picture. He had a prosthetic arm and a large scar over his nose. While everyone was smiling, Shiro looked uncomfortable and held the shoulder with the prosthetic arm in a favoring manner. When did this happen? I feel bewildered at the picture, suddenly feeling like I’ve missed a lot more than anyone is letting on. Hushed things that no one in small towns is supposed to talk about after its over. Unless in the privacy of your own home and only to your closest friends. 

Shiro has been my role model ever since I set my sights on the Galaxy Garrison. His achievements at such a young age had influenced me heavily when I was younger. They still do, but when I moved to Cuba I stopped being able to keep up with him. I wouldn’t say he was famous, but on the right news site or Galaxy Garrison website it wasn’t that hard to see his latest missions and accomplishment. Then one day it all stopped. Shiro disappeared from the online world. At the time I didn’t question it. I thought maybe he just started taking over more private matters. It still seemed weird. From all the interviews and the few times I’ve met him, he seemed to enjoy talking with people. Liked inspiring people to reach their goals. He was from Short but lived at the Arizona base most of the time. I’ve had the few chances to meet him when he would come back for family, his parents and adopted brother Keith and see Matt. I wonder what Keith has been up to? 

“Pidge?” I ask, not looking up from the picture.

“Yeah?” 

“Is this Shiro?” 

Pidge looked away from the TV and at me, taking a moment to understand what I was talking about before her eyes landed on the picture. She stared at it for a moment but it wasn’t hesitation or surprise. It was just staring. 

“Yup.” She looks sure of herself, answered it casually but there was something else in her voice.

I slide next to her on the bed, “What happened?” 

She takes the picture frame from my hand, running a thumb over Matt before answering, 

“A few months after you left Shiro and Matt were given the opportunity to test fly some new equipment. They were both on break here for a part summer but left for Arizona as soon as they could. Practiced in the simulations and everything before they even saw the real thing. They said the simulation was  _ exactly _ the speed and agility of the real thing.” Pidge stopped, averting her gaze to looking out her window. I stare at her for a moment before following. Rover was by the pool, stretched out on the cement. The doberman was panting in the heat as it bore down, but he seemed content to soak in the sun. Patio furniture was sun worn and stained, a ball sat at the edge of a small shed and bikes leaned up against the fence. It was an oddly domestic image. 

“It turned out faster in the simulation. And when Shiro tried doing a maneuver...it wasn’t the same. They lost a wing and crashed. Nobody noticed for three hours.”

I tear my eyes away from the yard, looking at her instead. She was looking at me, and when our eyes meet she gives me a weary smile. I set my hand on her arm in comfort. 

“Shiro lost his arm and Matt was in a coma for two months. Ever since then the Garrison has been sending them checks to keep them from suing. Shiro doesn’t work there anymore but comes around here and the base often enough. And you saw Matt’s officer uniform.” The sheets shift and pull under us as she gets on her knees. She reaches out, setting the picture on her windowsill, smilingly proudly at it before turning back and handing me a controller. 

“Any last words?”

In fact, I had a few. They mostly consisted of ‘fuck’, ‘you’ and ‘goddamnit’. By the time Hunk was able to come back a bit after lunch Pidge and I were in a full-blown war. Which I was losing. Luckily, since Hunk was currently worse than I was I managed to put back together my dignity. It only stayed that way for the few hours before Matt came home early and I lost it to the other Holt. The day turned into night without much notice. Only a rare glance out the window told me the time. The night wasted away into screaming, laughing and knocking each other off the bed. It was the best night I’ve had in months, being around the people who made the past worth bringing back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you read this chapter there is a few things you should know. I personally do not have schizophrenia nor does anyone close to me. I do have a relative with a similar disorder but otherwise that I am getting all my information from books and online resources. I will do my best to keep it as accurate as possible. Secondly, some of the things that the characters do in this fic surrounding Keith’s actions are things you should never do. It will probably be easy to see what the characters do wrong but if I see something that should be mentioned I will put it at the end of that chapter.  
> And lastly, this chapter isn’t really how I expected it to turn out. Once I get more time I want to come back and change it. It won’t change the plot in any way, I just want to have a bit smoother chapter. So you wouldn’t have to come back and read it but it’ll be there. Life just kind of happened and time has become hard. I’ll update every one or two weeks, no day set. Thanks for putting up with me! (;

Hunk, Pidge and I spent the last week of summer together. It wasn’t much but we made an effort to hang out almost every day. Those days consisted mostly of video games, hiking in the woods surrounding Short and behind our neighborhood, swimming at Pidge’s and talking late into the night. I even managed to get them to help unpack the small number of boxes we had left in the house, which my mom was very thankful for. It was fun, carefree, week of summer.

**August 27th, Thursday**

So when the first day of school started, I was not ready to give up my freedom. 

“Don’t think I won’t leave without you!” My mom yells, her voice reaching me from behind the bathroom door.  _ Shit.  _ I glance at my appearance in the mirror...eh, good enough. I run my hand through my hair as I open the door to grab my backpack that was propped up against the wall.

“Adiós, Veronica!” I yell as I walk down the hall. All I get back is a sleepy groan. She’s lucky, finally free from the torments of responsibility . No doubt she’ll spend most of it sleeping in. Still, it’s probably going to be weird for her to be alone  for most of the day. At least she’ll be busy finishing up the nursery. 

I shove my feet into my shoes as I hop down the stairs, almost tripping out the door as I try to get to the car. My mom is tapping at the steering wheel with her self-manicured nails, looking at me expectantly as I buckle up.

“Okay, let’s go, school starts in ... ten minutes! Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” I question frantically as she pulls out of the driveway.  

“Lance, it is not my job to get  _ tu culo _ out of bed every morning. I’m already getting my own ass out of bed to barf because  _ some people- _ ” She pointedly looks down at her stomach, tone cutting to one of lecturing, “-have no respect for  their mother.” 

I laugh at the sight of her scolding the twins. She has a smile on her face as she looks up. We pull up to the first stop sign down my street and she turns to me, 

“Got it?” She asks, narrowing her normally soft brown eyes at me. I nod quickly and she smiles, turning happily back to the road. Since we live relatively close to the school, it doesn’t take long to get there, but I could tell I’m screwed when we get to the school and only a few people are running through the gates to make the first bell. My mom pulls into the parking lot, shooing me out with ‘I love you’s’ and ‘If you are late you’re grounded’. I quickly get out, knowing full well it was a warning and not a threat. I’m walking through the rows of cars, slightly nervous, but excited, when two arguing voices break the silence. Eavesdropping has always been one of my one of my flaws, especially when it’s an argument. You can learn a lot. I shake my head quickly, realizing I’ve stopped walking. Can’t do this today. Got places to be and the Galaxy Garrison doesn’t accept kids with bad reports. 

I continue to walk, deciding to ignore the voices and just get to  class. 

“-Shiro I said I didn’t want to go!”

Okay, well now I can’t just  _ not  _ listen in.  I  honestly haven’t really thought about Shiro since that day with Pidge. 

“We aren’t going to argue over this. I’ll be here as soon as school is out-”  Shiro’s voice comes exasperated.  Slowly I start walking  down the row of cars, trying to find where the argument is taking place. 

“Shiro please-” It was a desperate beg. That’s when I spot them. Shiro was sitting in the driver's seat of a black car, and in the pass enger’s se at was a boy. He looked familiar...and strange at the same time. He had pale skin, in a way that made the bags under his eyes almost look sickly. His hair was a black tousled mess, making hi m appear b orderline hysterica l. And Shiro? Well,  Shiro looked tired but otherwise better than the boy. He was wearing a grey sweatshirt and his prosthetic arm was rested o n the steering wheel while the other was on his forehead. They looked to be have been arguing for some time. 

Then it hits me. Keith Kogane. Oh my  _ god _ . I didn’t even think he was in town anymore. Pidge and Hunk never even mentioned him. I just assumed he moved away, to another foster house or something, why else would Pidge and Hunk not talk about him? He started hanging out with us two years before I left. Pidge was the first to bring him in, since Shiro and Matt worked together it was only normal for Pidge and Keith to meet, and he quickly became part of our group. Keith was honestly...strange. He wasn’t quiet per say but he never talked about himself much...withdrawn, maybe. Unless an argument sprung up, which between  the two of us  was quite often. 

“Keith,” Shiro interrupts sternly, but drops his head down onto the steering wheel, “Let’s not do this today ... Please? I’ll be here right after school for you, you know that.” His voice was also one of desperate pleading. 

“...What if something happens? What if Lotor breaks in and takes my research-” His voice was frantic.

“I-I,” Shiro’s voice cracks as he lifts his head, “I’ll make sure everything is okay.”  

Keith brightens, his face morphing from anger and dejected to an odd hopeful look. He looks away from the window.

It’s strange to see him agai n...especially like this. 

“Really?”

Shiro runs a hand over his face, stopping over his eyes, and almost in a whisper, “Of course, Keith. Of course.” 

When he removes his hand there was a small smile on his face with sad eyes. It was enough to reassure Keith. He opens the car door and I panic, quickly ducking behind the car I was spying on them behind. I hear the door shut, footsteps walking across asphalt but no car starting. I wait for another minute before hesitantly looking. Shiro had his head back on the steering wheel. He sat like that for a few seconds before lifting his head up and rubbing his eyes. I can’t sa y exactly  what just happened, but Shiro...he looks exhausted. I don’t stand up yet, taking a moment to process. What was he on about? His research getting stolen? Who the hell was Lotor? Keith’s always been a little weird,  but I have no clue w hat to call this. I don’t understand anything that just happened. 

Shiro has drive n away by the t ime I’m done questioning the situation. I stand up, take a quick look around before bolting towards the school. The front gates are already closed, so I have to go through the office, and hopefully, they let me by since it’s the first da y and I could easily pass as a new kid in town. Everyone around me has changed, and I have also. I’m a lot taller, with, proudly, more muscle tone from swimming and surfing. I stopped caring about sugar with the  more fruit I ate, and can’t even look at a bag of Cheetos without gagging(Which Pidge was trying to fix). My skin has tanned more and I stopped using hair products altogether outside of shampoo and conditioner.

I skid to a stop before slamming into the office door, pulling it open quickly. There are only two people in there. I sigh with relief, knowing it would be easier to get through. Except there was Keith, hands nervously tapping the secretaries desk while a tan, college-aged, girl with black and white hair looked through the filing desk. When she stood up with a thin folder I could see her fully. The bottom pa rt of her dark h air was dyed white, and she wore an off-white formed nurse’s coat. She was very, very attractive-oh shit was that Allura? It has to be, only one person in this town has dramatic eye makeup. 

“Allura!” Both her and Keith turned to me in surprise. Allura looks confused for only a second before a smile a nd a familiar eye roll follows. 

“Lance, nice to see you again. How are you?” She deadpans, turning back to the folder  in hand. Keith is looking me over, but it’s not the same...look? His eyes seemed unfocused like he wasn’t here. I give him a small and confused wave before turning back to Allura. 

“Great, now that you’re here,” I say with a wink. She snorts in laughter. Allura’s dad is a hot-shot in the Galaxy Garrison, and as his ‘retirement’ he decided to manage the base here in Short. So Allura, Matt, and Shiro, despite age differences were all friends. Matt often had Allura over so I  got to know her almost just as  much as I know Matt. Constant flirting really gets you places. 

Allura finally finds whatever she’s looking for and slides the paper over to Keith, who thanks her quietly before heading towards the campus door. Okay, well he clearly doesn’t remember me or clearly doesn’t want to talk to me. Allura looks between Keith and me before making a decision.

“Keith!” She calls. He turns around, expectant. She looks  back to me,

“Have your schedule?”

I dig it out of my pocket and hold it up, confused. She snatches it out of my hand.

The she-devil smiles, “Why don’t you show Lance around?” 

_ Well, this is embarrassing.  _

“There’s no need, it’s not like I’ve never been here-” I try. 

“Nonsense! Keith?” She cuts off.

“Uh, sure,” He stammers, taking my schedule from her hand with his own shaky grasp. I raise an eyebrow and he turns away from me. Okay, definitely asking Pidge about him later. This was too weird. Allura writes us both passes and together we head out to th e campus. He’s staring down at my schedule, but his eyes also filter over to me also wearily. 

“It’s nice to see you again. I was under the impression you moved away…” When he doesn’t say anything I move on, “Do you remember me?” I ask hesitantly. 

He jerks his head in a nod, “Lance.” 

“That’s great! Yeah…” I trail off, looking away. 

The silence was uncomfortable, to say the least. I was a chatty person, I liked having conversations. And Keith was making it very hard to do so. Should have expected that, he never used to initiate conversations with people he didn’t  know-or in my case-hasn’t seen in four  years. 

Okay, just need to bring up something we used to talk about. Common ground. I know he likes motorcycles, had a cool knife and...space! Of course, he was dead set on joining the Galaxy Garrison also, and many late nights were spent out on Pidge’s balcony.

I clear my throat, “Are you still interested in space? The sky was pretty clear last night, did you see it?”

Keith abruptly stops walking, turning to me with wide eyes, “Why are you asking me that? What did you see?” He turns away from, tilting his head down like he’s having a private conversation with himself, “What did I not see?”

“What? Nothing, what the hell are you talking about-”

“The ship, Lance! What color was it?!” Keith sounds irritated like I was supposed to know what he’s talking about and just wasn’t answering him. 

I quickly take a step back, ready to question him again when I hear footsteps against the cement behind me.

“Lance!” Pidge yells from behind me. I turn around to see her walking quickly towards me from the direction of the office. She doesn’t look as panicked as she sounded. Just...worried. 

“Pidge? What-”

“Hey Lance, how about you get to class-”

“He knows something!” Keith shouts, turning to her frantically. Pidge looks over his face, taking in his panicked expression. Then she  _ turns _ on me like a bloodhound catching a scent. No one ever said she couldn’t be terrifying. 

“What did you say to him?”

“Nothing!” I defend quickly, raising my hands in surrender, “Now will someone please explain to me what the hell is going on.” 

Pidge’s face falls. She’s thinking really hard, trying to figure out what to do in the few seconds of silence. 

“Okay, this is what’s going to happen. Lance, get to class, we’ll talk later. Promise. Keith, come on.”

Before I can disagree she’s pulling Keith off in the other direction, leaving me standing there in the empty breeze-way. Well, guess I don't have to ask.    
  


I’ve never been good at ignoring things. Especially not crazy kids who accuse me of knowing things I don’t actually know then Pidge coming to the rescue all cryptic n’ shit before running off. But by the time lunch came around it stopped being the leading thought in my mind. And I wasn't about to bombard Hunk with questions. Under pressure he gets nervous, plus Shay came and sat with us and I wasn't about to waste first impressions. She had been gone all summer so only now was the first chance I got to meet her.

Shay was pretty, big brown eyes and dark brown skin with a contagious smile. She had big gold hooped earrings that glinted in the light everytime she turned her head or laughed. Her hair was back in two braids, a dull gold fabric braided with them. Hunk had shown me a picture, but it didn’t do her justice. Shay was funny, nice and absolutely stubborn when the situation was called upon.  Personally, not my type. But I could totally see why Hunk loved her. 

After lunch, the day moved by quick. Hunk was in my last three classes, which was a free period, English then science, making it easy for the time to pass by while the teacher went over basic introductions. Every once in a while I contemplated just asking Hunk, my curiosity eating away my insides. Was it an elaborate joke, maybe? It seemed strange, Keith wasn’t the type to do that kind of thing. Unless he lightened the hell up over the years. These thoughts came to mind every during every lull that happened. Soon enough, the last bell had rung and all thoughts of Pidge and Keith rushed back as Hunk and I left the classroom. Luckily I knew Pidge wouldn’t be able to avoid my questions. Firstly we were neighbors and second, we already agreed to walk home together,  so no way am I letting her out of this. 

We find her sitting on a bench by the edge of campus. When she spots us she stands up to tug her backpack on.

“Ready to go?” Pidge asks innocent smile plastered across her face as we approach her. I roll my eyes, knowing full well she  remembers what she promised. It wasn’t like Pidge to withhold information, she’s normally more than eager to share and surprisingly enough even  _ gossips _ (okay, maybe more like shit talking). It was starting to freak me out. 

Hunk looks between us, immediately picking up on the ‘we need to talk’ tension. He takes a step back, 

“Okay, guys. Whatever is going on here we can just talk it out.” 

“Agreed. So, wanna tell me what this morning was about?” I urge.

“Wait-what  _ did _ happen?” Hunk interjects before Pidge can answer. Pidge turns away and starts walking down the sidewalk away from the school and crowd. Hunk and I exchange looks before following her.  When we are what finally what seems like a good distance away from other people is when Pidge starts talking.

“Lance met Keith,” She tells him promptly. Hunk’s mouth makes an ‘o’ as he contemplates this information.

“It was gonna happen sooner or later,” He settles on. What?

“You’re in on this also!?” I shout accusingly at Hunk. He laughs nervously as Pidge rolls her eyes. 

“We aren’t ‘in’ on anything. He’s our friend-” Pidge starts.

“We have spent the last  _ two weeks  _ together and not once has he come up! I don’t know what’s going on here. If he has a problem with me or something-”

“It’s nothing like that at all!” Pidge defends quickly, “He’s just...different.”

I raise my eyebrows, “I could see that. Very clearly actually.”

“I-I just-can we talk about this at my house?” Pidge asks. I nod, willing to wait just a bit before I got an answer. As we walked to her house Hunk, bless his soul, managed to get us on the topic of our classes. Pidge was eager to comply, complaining about the mandatory computer technology class everyone has to take and her P.E. teacher being a sexist pig. But as soon as we made it to her house a certain silence fell across both of them as we went up to her room. 

“You guys better  be doing homework!” Matt yells as we start up the stairs.

“It’s the first day of school! If I had homework you would see me catching it on fire!” Pidge yells back, not bothering to stop.

“Doesn’t he have work?” I ask as we walk into her room. 

“Odd hours,” She answers closing her door. I take a seat at her desk chair and Hunk sits on the bed. Pidge stays standing, already starting to pace like she always does when she needs to explain something important.

“Keith isn’t  just some weird kid that believes aliens exist.”

Okay, straight to the point. I give her a look, “Sure seems like it-”

“No, I mean- _ he does _ -but he doesn’t mean to.”

“You aren’t making any sense,” I declare, starting to get irritated. She runs a hand through her hair, biting her lower lip as she thinks.

“He’s different-”

“Keith has schizophrenia. .. ” Hunk cuts in quickly. Schizophrenia? They can’t be serious.

Pidge stops her pacing, looking slightly hurt and upset as she turns to face Hunk. She  looks about ready to argue, but her face fades into one of pure defeat.

_ Oh.  _ Holy shit.

“I’m not denying he is. I know first hand what he has but we both know he doesn’t want people attaching that word to him.”

Schizophrenia. So he is crazy. Literally insane. Actually, absolutely and clinically  _ insane _ . 

“Lance and Keith used to be good friends, that gives him a right to know  what’s going on.”  

And he thinks aliens exist. I don’t know much about the illness, honestly. Just that people with it hear and see things that aren’t real? But  isn’t schizophrenia for older people? 

“Well is he getting help?” I question, getting to my feet. Pidge suddenly startles forward ,

“You can’t tell  _ anyone  _ what’s going on.”

“Tell anyone? Are you seriously telling me people don’t know?” I ask frustratedly. 

“Keith-he doesn’t want anyone to know,” Pidge says quickly. 

“Yeah, trust the crazy guy-”

“He has lucid moments, they don’t happen  often but they do happen. Lance, you have to trust me- you can’t tell anyone. No one can know.” Pidge’s words are fast and pleading. Once more, I look to Hunk for help. 

“I think we should talk to Shiro about this,” Hunk says, looking between me and Pidge, “And until then, just don’t think about it.”

I think about it for a moment. It would probably just another few days. While I wasn’t happy being completely left in the dark in the first place, I could wait to get a better understanding. I mean, if Keith was really insane, they would have done something about it already, right?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Semi-important note**(Also me just talking but oh well)  
> Okay so I realized all my dates are wrong...whoops. I’m pretty sure I’ve been using the 2015 calendar, so I’m just gonna run with that because apparently I don’t know the year and fixing it is not my concern.   
> but not really anymore. I’m sticking with my version of Veronica and Hunk’s family and just not going to apply season seven to this fic. It’s not that I hated it, there was a lot of amazing things but personally, after a brilliant season six, I guess I just expected something different? The animation was great, Hunk got so much screen time, and we got to see Krolia and Keith’s relationship development. I don’t watch the show for the ships, but I do have fun with them and seeing Acxa and Keith was heartbreaking. They are both very independent characters and it felt a bit off especially since they barely know each other. I think their dynamic would be super interesting to see as siblings and feel like fitting in a build up to a romantic relationship in the last season would be tough to make work.   
> Sorry for ranting, just had some thoughts I wanted out there and to explain why Hunk’s family and Lance’s will be different in this fic.

**August 29th, Saturday**

 

At first, everything was okay. My dad was nice enough, welcoming us warmly, hugging my mom tightly and tearing up at the sight of Veronica and I all grown up. He still lived in the house we all had before we left for the first time. I didn’t remember it but Veronica and mom explored every new thing, commenting on the little things that were d ifferent and laughing over shared memories. It was a small house, two bedrooms, two baths, a living room open to the kitchen with a small round wooden table. The neighborhood wasn’t that nice, b ut the people living in it were.  Most of the houses were old, sidewalks cracked and the yards had scraggly grass people had given up on fixing*. But it was beautiful. Veronica’s excitement over the tire swing being up was beautiful, my mom’s happiness to be back was beautiful, and this new experience to me was beautiful. 

It was still weird, though. Both Veronica and I knew my mom left Cuba  _ because _ of my dad. Always said he was more interested in drinking and partying. That he had a temper and they argued endlessly. By the time they had me, she decided she didn’t want me raised in that environment. So she left with pocket cash, following her sister to America. We came back on promises that he’s changed and has a stable job. That he’s a good person and gave up drinking.

That didn’t last long. 

“Mom’s coming home late, help with dinner?” Veronica asks as she walks into my room, breaking my concentration of staring down the Galaxy Garrison scholarship requirements sheet. She looks over my shoulder and onto the desk, recognizing it quickly, 

“Staring at that thing will only make you nervous. You already fit most of the requirements, just keep working and you’ll be a perfect candidate. I know you can do it,” She encourages. I smile, happy to have her support. Veronica clears her throat, straightening herself back up.

“Not unless you help me with dinner. So hurry your little pity party up.”   

“Por supuesto, I’ll be down there in a minute,” I tell her. A good thing about that small house was the bedroom Veronica and I shared. It was one of the multiple things that made us close. 

I pause the music playing on my laptop and slid the paper into my desk drawer. I steal a glance at my phone, which I haven’t checked since I’ve gotten home from school before I hurry to join Veronica.

My mom ends up coming home right as we finish setting the table, still in her dental hygienist scrubs. Almost five months pregnant and still on her feet like it was nothing.

Dinner was something that resembled spaghetti. Ever since Veronica got hired at the only Italian restaurant in town(as a waitress mind you) she’s been trying to cook every basic Italian dish under the sun. Told me she was inspired while I just hope she doesn’t try going to culinary school. She only got hired because she ‘impressed’ the manager by speaking Italian. Which was actually just Spanish. Luckily the two languages sound similar enough and he failed to notice. 

They leave me the dishes after dinner. Which I’m fine with. It’s a mindless task and when they retreat upstairs I’m left in quiet. Every once in a while a car would drive by, sending light through the front windows.

It lasted almost the whole first year we were there. Slowly, towards the end, he started tapering off. More than just a drink, voice a bit too harsh and his ‘job’ taking up more time than usual. Veronica and I being teenagers didn’t help the situation. At first we all tried to brush it off, but Veronica was the first to act out, and I followed soon after. We weren’t trying to make it worse or hurt our mom, we just felt like we had something to prove. So we sat and listened to the yelling and insults, only later to do something stupid. Sneaking out, talking back, other things I’m not proud of…

Of course it didn’t help anything. 

I was stupid.

And young. 

I drop the last fork into the dishwasher, closing it and wiping my wet hands off. I look around the room, making sure I didn’t miss anything before turning off the kitchen light and heading upstairs. My mom’s door was closed, but Veronica’s was open and I gingerly walked past my own room to peer into he rs. She was laying on the small bed, shoved into the corner to make room for the cribs, laptop splaying light across her face as she watched the screen intently. I don’t bother her, it still felt weird to walk into my own room at night and just not see her. I  wouldn't mind sharing a room again when the twins are born, but I doubt she’d want to. 

I leave her to whatever she’s doing, closing the door and walking into my room. It was only around nine thirty and a Saturday night, giving me a few more hours to waste. Sometimes I hated it. Hate knowing I have all this time to exist in my own space and not actually doing anything. Sometimes I wished someone would make me sleep. Then I wouldn’t sit here bored or be wondering what I could be doing. 

Pidge and Hunk haven’t talked about Keith since Thursday. I left a bit after that  _ insightful  _ conversation, slightly upset and confused. The next day they were over it, I decided to be also. I knew Hunk wouldn’t break his word about talking to Shiro. 

So, I could be with Pidge or Hunk. But when they asked yesterday after school if I wanted to do anything this weekend, I declined. I thought I needed to clear my head alone, get a few mo ments to myself to understand everythin g. I can’t tell if I regret that now. 

Now I don’t want to deal with this alone.  _ Now _ I just want someone to explain to me why my childhood friend is crazy. 

With a sigh I settle down at my desk, shaking my mouse to wake up my computer and grabbing my headphones from where they lay discarded. The screen turns on and settles from black to white. 

No, nope. Not dreading on this. I have better things to do. 

I stare at the blank screen, unsure of these things.  _ Wow,  _ being alone sucks. At least in Cuba Veronica was in our room or Aleja was dragging me out of the house to go make trouble. Aleja was a tough girl, down to do anything and was generally ‘one of the guys’. Which was probably what lead me to the nig ht I first kissed a boy. Aleja was  the one who pieced together my...male attraction after we spent the whole night making out and I didn’t touch her chest once. Told me to go looking for an actual boy while she shoved me off with a laugh. She didn’t mind, it was more of a drunk antics thing.

I wasn’t sure who the boy was. It was a week after Aleja and there was this shitty house party a few blocks away. Aleja wasn’t much for that kind of thing, so I went with Gisele who had been my friend since my first year of school in Cuba. I was shitfaced and leaning against the wall away from the mass of people when a boy with noticeable eyeliner caught my eye. Now don’t get me wrong, if you’re a guy go ahead and wear makeup, and if you’re straight I applaud your courage. But being in Cuba, this guy was obviously gay. He caught me staring pretty quick, didn’t even stop dancing as he looked over me, like he was judging if I was good enough to be worth his time. Apparently, I was, because as  soon as he met my eyes he smiled and sauntered away from the people, not waiting for me follow. I set my drink on the first surface I came across, never to return to, and followed him towards the bathroom. He was leaning against the doorframe all smug, arm draped over his head. He was pretty. 

So I went in. 

And he closed the door with smug comments about straight boys I don’t remember fully. 

We fucked.

Didn’t learn his name. 

I had left pretty quick after that, grabbed Gisele and told her everything in stammers and drunken slurs as we stumbled home. Well, she was walking perfectly(in heels may I add) and I was more or so leaning on  her for support.  Until I puked on her shoes, then she made me walk five feet in front of her. 

Ah, memories.

 

**August 30th, Sunday**

Sunday morning was hard. I didn’t know if it was just me being lazy or the restless  night that still sat i n my bones. Either way, I didn’t bother getting out of bed until noon, spending the morning betwee n wasting tim e on my phone or just thinking in silence. Luckily my mom and Veronica were out shopping or something, otherwise, I would have been  _ dragged  _ out of bed hours ago. 

Not that I would’ve minded, I would have liked a push to get up and do something. Now it’s half past one and I was  _ just  _ getting started on my homework. Which is just unbelievable, who assigns homework the first fucking two days of school? Apparently, my history teacher who is absolutely hell-bent on shoving US history down our throat. Hunk and I have the same teacher, just different periods, so hopefully, he’ll be willing to help my sorry ass. Hunk seems to the be the only one between all of us that actually likes history, while the rest of us fail miserably. Even Pidge, who gets an A in the class  anyway because she's the only one who bothers to work for it. 

Hunk, Keith and I used to encourage her to skip a grade, because she could if she wanted to, but quickly realized the nightmare she would be if we got in her in any classes. She wasn’t ever interested, sticking to her  honors math and Advanced Placement  classes instead. 

Keith. 

I wonder how he does in school now? He was pre tty smart- _ no _ -can’t use was. Just because he’s...sick...or something doesn’t mean he’s dumb. 

…

I really don’t know shit about schizophrenia. 

It’s not something I thought I would need to know about. Nobody prepares for this kind of thing. No one looks away for four years and expects to come back to minefield. Differences, yes. Someone gone, someone new, maybe someone dying. But no, sadly, no. Instead I get to watch someone break apart over things that don’t exist. 

Keith, what happened to you?

  
  


 


End file.
